BOOK 1 MY so weird LOVE STORY
by mika.marfil.3
Summary: the continuation of THE STORIES IN MY DREAMS
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK 1: **

My *weird* Love Story

My names DARCY I come from the Philippines and I was born on January 30, 1998. And today is June 9, 2015. I lived in an apartment with my parents, My little brother and sister. I am already 15 years old, and even though I am still young I've been dreaming to have a very simple life. Oh yeah, My school is an all girls school, So I haven't seriously met a single boy in my whole life! Well except my dad and my brother… what I meant was, I want to have a friend that is a boy… who can be my very best friend… I am not really Popular, so maybe I think that's why I have crazy dreams. I only have one best friend and her name is KAYLA, She is so very friendly to me, I met her when I was 8 years old. And this is a story about my love story, and the story begins…

**CHAPTER 1**

I was walking towards my school with my best friend KAYLA we were talking about what will me do on our 4th year high school, I was really depressed today… because there was an announcement on our last day of school year that this year!... there will now have boys here in our school! I was like what the hell! Like why right now! I am not ready to have boys in our classroom! I will really be uncomfortable with boys in this school! Some boys might talk about us… *sigh* I really can't do it… please lord… help me! While we walk towards the gate of our school… there were boys already talking with our last school year classmates and even KAYLA's friends.

KAYLA said, "Wanna try to talk with boys this time?"

I answered, "No way! PLEASE… you know me right? I am not ready to talk to boys… as in seriously PLEASE!".

But KAYLA is still trying to force me to do it, I am trying to stop her, but then both of us bumped into someone! It's a GUY! And they said that this boy has really good looks with brown hair &amp; dark brown eyes, when I look at him, my heart skip a beat! Because he is really handsome and this is the first time I tried to talk a boy in front of him saying "I am really sorry for this!" with nervousness and embarrassment, KAYLA also apologize, and when I heard his voice, it was so kind and gentle with a really adorable smile!

He said to us, "Be careful this time, there might be some other boys will bumped into you!". *smiles*

When he smiles, I smile also! But one thing that I didn't notice was the other students are watching us!

KAYLA said, "I think we should go now, because I think those students will do something really bad to us!"

Then we thank the boy for doing nothing just talking to us nicely and went straight ahead to our classroom, I just only realized that I forgot to tell him what's his name! Because what if might he will really be my classmate! Our classroom will be at IV-Commitment, we saw the list of our class list… we are actually just 40 students. While we entered our classroom, the class is full of girls!

KAYLA said, "where are the boys?"

KAYLA ask them and they didn't know also. Well I was really happy about that because they're not here… so I have my time to relax, chit chat with KAYLA, and nothing else. But suddenly after just only 20 minutes, our new class adviser with 19 boys lining up. oh our teacher's name is Mr. HAMADA he is half Filipino and half Japanese. Well at least he can speak in Filipino. After he's done with his introduction with us, he then introduces to us the boys, but after almost the guys finishes their introduction, there's this one guy that came late was… Was the guy that I bumped into! He then apologizes to the teacher. I really can't believe that he is gonna be our classmate! He really looks so cute!

KAYLA saw me looking at him and said to me, "You really like him don't you?"

I reply "no I don't!"

"Really? Then why is your cheek so red?" she said,

"Just shut up and keep quiet! He is about to talk!" I answered,

Then he introduce to himself "Hi everyone! My names LOKI TRAVERS and I come from Makati city! I am really excited to meet you all!" The teacher lets us seat at our proper places. But the one thing I hate about is that KAYLA is not my seatmate but other than…

"Hey! You are the girl that I bumped into awhile ago! I guess you are my seatmate this quarter! And… Nice to meet you again!"

LOKI TRAVERS is my seatmate! OH MY GOD!

**SO TIRED OF TYPING RIGHT NOW! SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey! You are the girl that I bumped into awhile ago! I guess you are my seatmate this quarter! And… Nice to meet you again!"

LOKI TRAVERS is my seatmate! OH MY GOD!

My heart is beating faster when I am beside him, I can't even try to say hi to him!

And he said, "We'll continue our conversation later, meet me at lunch in the mahogany area later, OKAY?"

When he said that I was like, OMG! What we'll we talk about? My heart is really beating fast! Like I am so excited! What is he gonna talk about? Oh dear… this is really amazing! It's still just the first day of school! I already have my first love! This is really my dream come true! But I am really worried like what would happen to me after? Will this be really bad when I met him? Or this is gonna be the best day of my life? Like will I have a better future with him? I am really getting curious and worried… I will just find out and see.

After the class its lunch time, LOKI is not with me, I wonder where he is? Is he preparing for our meeting? I am not really sure. So I am already here at the mahogany area waiting for him, I am really excited right now! My face is really red, I don't know what will we talk about, is he going to talk about awhile ago when I bumped him? I guess something else… its almost 20 minutes and he is still not here… well I'm glad that I ate fast! And finally he arrives! Well he is really sweaty, I don't know what happened?

He spoke like he is tired, "HAA… HHA… I am sorry I am late! HAA… HHA… because I got caught by a teacher… HAA… HHA… and other… STUFF… never mind that. So… did you already ate your lunch while I am not yet here?"

I answered, "well yeah, And I think we should sit down because you must be really tired from all that running, so why do we need to meet up here?"

"Because can I ask you something?"

"what is it then?"

"will… you… be… my …"

Someone stopped our conversation, I dunno who it is but it's another boy, maybe he's best friend I guess?

The boy said, "YO LOKI! We need you! We need your help! It's about the basketball team! C'MON AS IN RIGHT NOW!"

He said, "I'll be right there!"

I thought of myself, Is that guy really serious? I said, "Well I guess we should continue it later, maybe he really needs y…! "

He suddenly hugged me in front of that boy, and he whispered to me saying, "I need you to come with me after when I am done finishing my job, wait for me at Sankaku Park by the clock at 12:00NN tomorrow, OKAY?"

When he suddenly hugged me… I was really surprised! Because this is the first time that I hugged a boy that I love! It's really embarrassing! My face is so red! Then he stopped hugging me and went straight to him. I am really excited! I can't believe that I am going to have a date with him! This is my first date of my life! I really need to wear a cute dressed! At home I called KAYLA that me and LOKI are really going on a date! And she said good luck! I am getting really nervous tomorrow.

Today is Saturday already, I am here already at the Sankaku Park by the clock and it's already 9:20, Well I guess I was a bit hurry, OMG I hope we would go somewhere fun! This is so exciting! And I am getting really nervous right now!

**The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**What will happen next? Hope you enjoy!**

**See you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**C  
hapter 3**

Today is Saturday already, I am here already at the Sankaku Park by the clock and it's already 11:20, well I guess I was a bit hurry, OMG I hope we would go somewhere fun! This is so exciting! And I am getting really nervous right now!

It's kinda embarrassing maybe cause you know… I think I got carried away…

But you know this is the best day of my life! I can finally have a friend that will be special to me! But while waiting, I just realized that maybe somewhere around me are also some students at my school… I am really getting worried because you know Loki is so popular and I am just a plain girl… well I should really be careful.

But while I was waiting, I realized I was all alone here in the park. There are no people on sight. I am really scared on being alone! Where is he? I really need him to here right now! I am sitting on the bench crying because I have a feeling that he really might not come. I am really such a coward. But before I was thinking I should just go home. I realized I saw him! He is finally here! But when I slowly walk towards him, I saw there's a girl beside him… and he is even holding hands with her… I guess he might mistaken me from someone else… then why did he hugged me that time at school? Why did he ask me over her? I should go home now… I went here for nothing… I run away and I wish I would never see him again but I can't, I am even his seatmate at school. I'll just ignore him… but before I was running I was bumped into someone again and it's another guy again. And I can see he is also wearing one of our uniforms. And he is really shock from what he saw. He said right in front of me,

"Eh? Woah! You're KAWAII!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I said in reply because I think I heard that word before but I simply forgot what it means so I asked him that.

He answered, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, Did I just say kawaii? Well… it's because I'm really addicted to anime so I simply said some Japanese words sometimes… and also kawaii means cute, sorry. Well nice to meet you anyways, what's your name?"

So he is also addicted to anime, I was addicted to anime once but I stopped this year because my friend KAYLA forced me to read like Percy Jackson, Hunger games, Divergent and also Mortal Instruments I almost forgotten about anime because of those books that I read and their movies that I watched. Well I guess this guy is kinda friendly but I hope he would not be like that Loki Traitor that I met, oh well I hope I can be friends with this guy, well he's kinda cute.

"My name is DARCY, DARCY SEIYA"

He replied, "That's so cute!"

I blushed with surprise on what he said, and I replied back telling, what's his name.

"My name is JAMES, JAMES HERONDALE"

"Well nice to meet you JAMES!" I reply.

"You really are cute you know!" he has the cutest laugh I have ever heard.

"Nice to meet you DARCY!" he smiled

I was blushed by his words, "Well I also learn at your school."

I said that so I can see him every day at school.

"Eh? Really? You study at St. Scholastica's College Manila?" He was Shocked on what I said.

"Yes" I replied.

"So you mean we can see each other at school?" James said.

"Yes" I said.

"Yehey!" he said with a happy expression.

He was so happy that he Grab my hand and hug me so tightly that I almost can't breathe. I was really embarrassed because we are here in the side walk at the park that there are mostly some people around us.

I said, "What are you doing?" his body feels so warm like I've been protected.

But while I was hugging him I saw he was holding a long and a really sharp sword, full of blood. And I saw behind him was that he have a long and thick wings at his back.

He then said, "Hold on tight! We are about launch!"

He then flew so high, I was so scared that I hold him so tightly while my eyes are closed.

When I look forward I saw that he was fighting some scary dirty and big creatures. That I'm a little bit close to death, plus also that I am riding at! This is freaking scary! I might be dreaming! The horror in my dreams has come true! I was so scared that I faint, when I woke up, I was in my bedroom safe and sound.

I was talking to myself, "haah… that was only a dream! I thought I was about to die! But I met a handsome guy on my dream, he was really so nice and friendly! Also he was really so cool having a long and beautiful wings and holding a samurai sword! Ah… he was really so cool! And then he was like….."

Someone stopped me from talking, when I turned to my left, I saw a guy holding a samurai sword full with blood and had a long thick beautiful wings, it was him! Beside me!

"Um… Ah… hehe… thank you for that!" He said with a smile.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I was surprised by his presence, I didn't even know he was here beside me?

I said, "What the hell are you doing here?!..."

The blanket on my body fell down and he saw everything…

"Ahh! I… Uhh! Um… You're…! Naked…" he said while covering his eyes and his face is red.

Actually I was only wearing my bra and my panty. I started to scream.

"DID YOU JUST STRIP ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?! YOU PERVERTED BITCH!" I say some bad words sometimes if I get really angry or pissed.

He said while I am still hitting him with pillows, "Bu… but… but you're clothes is full of blood! I can't let you sleep like that? So I have to…"

I was really angry, "WHY DID YOU EVEN NEED TO STRIP ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
